


#1 Glacier

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Cold Weather, Gen, Jack Needs a Hug, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: it's so cold.why is it so cold.
Series: 1000 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	#1 Glacier

He tried. He really did.

He shivered.

He tried.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't stand it

_im so sorry Moon i tried so hard_

He could see white.

He could see his breath.

Why could he see his breath?

He couldn't feel anything.

Why was he shivering?

All he could hear was the howling wind.

What was going on?

**Sleep, Child. I'll fix this.**

Sleep?

He couldn't close his eyes.

Why couldn't he close his eyes?

_i'm so sorry miss i can't_

**Don't worry Child. Listen to my voice.**

Listen.

That's all he had to do?

Why wasn't she yelling at him?

Everyone yelled at him.

**Do not apologize Child. He's the one who did this to you. I'll fix it.**

Fix...what?

Was he broken?

Was he broken?

Was he broken?

_i'm so sorry-_

**You have nothing to be sorry for Jack.**

Jack?

Was that his name?

He sneezed.

He felt the wind curl around him, as if it were worried.

**Hold on just a little longer my child, I'm coming.**

Hold on hold on

Why?

Who was she?

Was she going to hurt him like Bunny and North and Tooth and Sandy and-

He saw.

A speck of green in the white expanse.

Green became green and brown.

Green and brown became a woman.

She was smiling.

At...him?

" **I'm here my child.** "

The voice.

" _W-who....?_ " 

His teeth chattered.

Talking was hard.

Why was it cold?

The woman pulled him into her embrace.

So.... _warm_...

" **Quiet my child, Mother is here for you. Mother is always here for you.** "

Mo....ther?

Mother?

What was that?

What was he?

What was going on?

Why is it cold.

It shouldn't be cold.

It's never too cold.

So why is he cold?

Jack.

Jack.

That's his name.

Jack.

Jack....Fro...st?

Jack....Jack Frost?

Jack Frost!

His name was Jack Frost!

Who...?

Mother?

Mother....Nature?

Mother Nature?

She saved him.

It was still cold.

Why was it still cold?

" **I'm so sorry Jack....Moon has doomed you.** "

D...oom?

Why?

How?

She could see the question in his eyes.

She sighed.

" **Spirits are to be asked. Spirits are not to be made by force. You were never asked. You are to live life eternally freezing. I'm so sorry.** "

But....

But....why?

Why now?

" **If the Guardians hadn't all snubbed you at one point, maybe you would've had a chance. But Moon is a fool.** "

A...fool?

So...when Bunny got mad for the storm....

And North got mad about him breaking in.....

And Tooth got mad because he made it snow....

And when he irritated Sandy too much....

He did this to himself.....

_i doomed myself-why it'ssocoldmakeitstoppleasemakeitstopit'ssocoldwhypleasepleaseplease-_

" **Rest....rest my child....** "

She was sad

Why was she sad

What was happening

_whyisitsocoldmakeitstop-_

" **Please. Stop struggling. You're making it worse."**

She brought a hand to his head- 

_whyisitsocoldwhyarethereiciclesgrowingonmewhywhywhywhywhy_

She gave a gasp and a pained yell. 

She started crying. 

" **I'm too late. I'm so sorry my child.** " 

She looked away from him. 

_Moonwhyisitsocoldpleasehelphelphelpmakeitstoppleasepleasepleasei'lldoanythingjustmakeitstop_

_nononononononoshe'sleavingwhyissheleavingpleaseMotherhelpmeplease_

_MotherMotherMotherpleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_

_it'ssocoldican'tican'tican'tpleasepleasepleasepleaseit'ssocoldican'tpleasepleasepleaseican'thelpme_

_please_

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on Icicle!Jack.  
> I headcanon Jack to be like 14-15, but this fic reads kind of closer to an eight year old which makes me so sad. I guess those with fragmented minds do sort of think like children....what have i brought upon myself....
> 
> I have a list of the prompts, but I honestly can't find the original post, so it must've been deleted or lost in the sea of prompt challenges.  
> I'm probably not getting through all 1000, but a prompt a day keeps the demons away I guess. I'm committing to like three years of writing for this...


End file.
